


Make you whole again

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Daryl is feeling depressed after the end of the Whisperer's war and he agrees to Negan's proposal to become his submissive. But that may be not what Daryl needs in order to heal again.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

When it first happened, Daryl thought he had lost his mind. It wouldn't be a surprise with all that he had gone through in his life. Negan had been exiled after beating the Whisperers and he was staying at an unvacated house, half an hour drive from Alexandria. Daryl knew that he should have stayed the hell away from him, but one thing led to the other and he had been bringing him supplies. 

Negan had noticed that he was very stressed out and had made him a proposal. To become his submissive and Negan to be his dom. To give all the power and control to him. When he had suggested it, Daryl should have run away and never come back. This was the same guy that had locked him up and been feeding him dog food sandwiches after all. But instead of doing so, he had agreed to become his sub. Not only that but he kept coming back to Negan. 

He hadn't told anyone of course. It's not like Negan had actual feelings for him. He was just using his pain to get some pleasure for himself after being locked up for so many years. Daryl knew that he should feel ashamed of himself but he couldn't help it. Losing Rick, so many people that he loved...it had all been too much. Here he was again. He entered Negan's house and stood to the edge where the carpet met the tile at the entrance and sank to his knees, hands relaxed on his thighs, palms turned up. Daryl focused on his breathing, his mind buzzing with the stress he was having. 

Negan was cooking something — Daryl could smell it, and his stomach gave an offended rumble, bile burning up his throat. He should have eaten something before he came.

Negan came out of the kitchen, and Daryl stared at him as he crossed the living room, picking up the box that always sat on the corner of a small table on nights like this. Negan paused in front of Daryl and carded the fingers of one hand through Daryl's hair — his fingers were warm and slightly damp, smelling of soap — and Daryl relaxed further.

"You look like crap, Daryl" Negan tilted his head as he stared down at Daryl, and then he opened the box, pulling out Daryl's collar, that he had found on a run. Daryl closed his eyes and tilted his chin up without waiting to be asked, and he focused on each sensation as it came: Negan's fingers against his pulse, the fond stroke of his thumb against the hollow of Daryl's throat, the delicate, careful way Negan fastened Daryl's collar around his neck, settling it into place and tugging at it until he was satisfied.

It centered Daryl, and he took a slow, deep breath, tension leaving his shoulders. Negan stared down at him, face inscrutable, and then Negan curled a finger between the collar and Daryl's skin, tugging again. "Do you need a leash tonight, Daryl?"

Daryl swallowed, a brief convulsive movement, his throat bobbing up against Negan's finger. "No, sir."

That earned him another stroke of Negan's fingers through his hair, and then Negan stepped away, grabbing a throw pillow from an old sofa. "Hands and knees. Kitchen."

Daryl licked his lips and set his palms to the carpet, crawling forward. Negan's eyes were still on him, so he didn't speed over to his spot, marked by the pillow Negan had set down. He took his time and he settled on his knees again once he'd reached his destination.

"Very good," Negan said soothingly, and he curled his hand under Daryl's chin, thumb stroking the line of Daryl's jaw.

Daryl leaned into the caress, his eyes sliding closed again, and he exhaled a small, soft breath when Negan carded his hand through Daryl's long hair. He wanted to let himself lean, maybe rest his cheek against Negan's leg, but that was not what he was there for tonight. He was there for peace and not having to think.

Negan left him kneeling in place as he served the spaghetti with a red sauce that he had made. He knew well that Daryl wasn't taking good care of himself and he was determined to take matters into his own hands. He shot Daryl a quick glare and saw him staring at the floor with a sore expression as he patiently waited for him to be back. Negan grabbed a chair from the kitchen table on his way back to Daryl, setting the chair directly in front of him and sitting.

"Open your mouth."

Negan was always so careful when he fed Daryl, each bite cut to fit Daryl's mouth precisely, cooled just enough that it didn't scald Daryl's tongue. Daryl tasted the spaghetti with the sauce, and he swallowed hastily, hardly taking any time at all to chew. Negan watched him, unblinking, and Daryl could feel the heat creeping up his neck, prickling his cheeks.

Negan set his fork down on the plate, and Daryl made a little sound of dismay. It made Negan's eyes darken, and he tilted his head as he studied Daryl. Daryl remained quiet, his eyes focused on the fork, on the food that was less than a step away from him, and Negan reached out, curled his fingers beneath Daryl's chin, and tilted his head up until their eyes met. "Do that again, and I stop."

Daryl swallowed. "I'm sorry, sir."

Negan let go of Daryl's chin and picked up the fork again. When the next bite came, Daryl made sure to chew before he swallowed, looking up at Negan through his eyelashes to watch for his approval. Negan's face never really changed when they were together like this, always calm and focused, his intensity varying in direct response to how much or how little he expected from Daryl for the evening. Negan portioned out another bite and then another, slow and easy and methodical, and Daryl appreciated the economy of his movement. It took the same amount of time to separate a bite, cool it, and feed it to Daryl each time, like clockwork.

When Daryl finished what was on the plate, Negan stroked his fingers through Daryl's hair, curling them around the nape of Daryl's neck, and then rose to fill the plate again. Daryl exhaled a shaky breath — sometimes Negan liked to play with his hunger, liked to tease it out until he was crying from frustration — and then Negan took his seat again, raising the fork once more. Tension uncoiled from Daryl's shoulders, and he closed his eyes, opening his mouth again.

Daryl didn't keep track of how much time had passed, stirring only when he heard Negan start washing the dishes. He was warm and full and content to remain on his knees, half-dozing as he waited for Negan's next instruction.

"Will you go back to Alexandria tonight?" Negan asked, and Daryl blinked his eyes open, looking up at him. 

Daryl swallowed. "May I stay? Please?"

Negan smirked slightly and moved closer, crouching in front of Daryl. "You think you deserve to stay?"

Daryl blinked at that, frowned, his forehead furrowing. "I… I don't understand why I need to deserve it? Sir?"

Negan averted his eyes for a second, and then he curled his hand around the back of Daryl's neck again, pulling him in and pressing a kiss to Daryl's forehead. "I shouldn't have said that. You are mine and you'll stay." He pulled away and gave Daryl a long, searching look, his fingers idly caressing the collar. "Come on. Up on your feet."

Daryl breathed a little sigh and rose to his feet, wincing a little. Negan didn't touch him, letting him stand on his own, but he didn't step back, either. It made Daryl feel like if he did fall, Negan would catch him. His heartbeat seemed to slow down and he followed Negan wordlessly down the hall.

He led him to his bedroom and closed the door behind Daryl. 

"Sit down" he ordered as he showed him the double bed. Daryl did so hesitantly. Negan would usually strip him naked immediately and fuck him, hard and possessively. This time he didn't though. He just glared at him with an unreadable expression. 

Negan sighed after some minutes of silence and grabbed Daryl by the collar as he made him stand up again. He undressed him and Daryl let him do whatever he wanted without complaints. When he was naked in front of Negan, except for the collar, the older man led him to the bathroom. 

He helped him to the tub and turned the water to warm. Negan noticed Daryl's shoulders being stiff and tense. 

Grabbed the bar of soap and started washing him gently. Daryl averted his eyes as he was completely naked in front of Negan who was fully clothed. He felt embarrassed when he thought of his situation. That he would ever find comfort in Negan... 

"Look at me," Negan said gently but also firmly. Daryl had no other choice but to obey. 

Their eyes met and Negan saw the sadness in Daryl. 

Negan grabbed Daryl by the waist and brought him closer to him as he kept eye contact. His hands worked on the collar and he let it drop to the tub's floor. 

"What th-" Daryl started at the removal of the collar. It was the thing that marked his submission to Negan and that he was owned. 

"You don't need a collar. You need someone to love and care for you" Negan said to him as tears gathered in his hazel eyes. 

Daryl let out a sob at that. 

"I'm broken..." he mumbled as he looked down at his naked body that had scars all over it. 

Negan grabbed his face gently though. 

"You're not broken, Daryl. You just have been through way too much...we both have. Don't want to be hurting you. I love you being my submissive but want you to be my lover first and foremost. To glue your pieces back together..."

Daryl let some tears drop from his eyes as his arms wrapped around Negan. 

"Don't hurt me again,you asshole" he sobbed out. 

Negan hugged him tightly as well. 

"You have my word Daryl" he promised and meant it. He took a step back and he gave Daryl a soft kiss on the lips. "Let's finish washing you up and I'm gonna cuddle you all night long"


	2. Chapter 2

Negan finished with Daryl's bath and smirked at him as their eyes met. He knew that Daryl was not fond of his own body because of the scars but he loved it personally. He was looking perfect all naked in front of him. The scars highlighted the fact that he was a survivor. Hell, he'd even survived at a dark cell when he had so stupidly locked him up and was mistreating him. 

He wanted to make it up to Daryl though. Was terrified of the other man leaving him as well. He'd have no one in his life and he needed Daryl. He was making his exile sufferable enough. If it wasn't for him, he'd have probably gone crazy being alone out there. 

He focused back on Daryl as he patted him dry with the towel. Thankfully he seemed calmer now, after their talk. Daryl looked down at his feet and picked up his collar. He saw Negan looking at him intensely as he stood back up with the collar in hand. Daryl stared at him and handed it back to Negan who took it hesitantly. 

"Will you put it back on me?" Daryl asked as he looked at Negan. 

Negan's eyes widened at that. Was thinking of letting Daryl cool down for a few days before even attempting to say to him if he would keep being his submissive. He didn't expect to be wanting to continue normally so soon. Felt the leather of the collar in his hand and sighed. 

"You want...this? You don't have to, you know. I want you to be happy. Not to be forced into things"

Negan looked at him with a sore expression. 

"I want it" Daryl replied as he stood in front of him "I am yours and since I know now that you don't mean me no harm..."

"No, I don't" Negan mumbled as he caressed Daryl's cheek gently. He hesitated for a moment and he brought the collar to Daryl's throat, putting it back in place and securing it behind his neck. He grabbed the small metal ring that was for the leash and pulled Daryl closer to his face. 

"You are mine" Negan growled lowly to him before he pressed their lips together. 

Daryl let out a moan and kissed him back passionately as Negan kept him in place by the ring. 

After some moments of kissing, Negan moved his head backward and looked at Daryl adoringly. 

"Let's take you to bed" he announced and saw a smirk appearing on Daryl's mouth. 

"Yes sir" Daryl replied and Negan smiled to himself. He got Daryl out of the tub and led him back to bed. 

He was ready to tuck Daryl into bed so that they could sleep and cuddle him when he felt Daryl averting from laying down. 

"Please sir, can you spank me?" Daryl questioned as he bit his lip. "Want a punishment..."

Negan looked unsure as he didn't want to be hurting him but Daryl was looking at him pleadingly with his puppy eyes that it was hard to say no to. 

"Alright but then sleep" Negan ordered him. "Turn around so that I can tie you up"

He released his hand from Daryl's collar and saw him hurrying to do as he had asked. Negan got out a piece of rope and started tying Daryl's hands behind his back. When he was finished he turned Daryl around to face him and he was so hot being tied up and naked like that. 

Negan traced a finger on Daryl's lips as the other man was looking at him intensely. 

He sat down at the bed and placed Daryl on his lap making him bend over so that his ass was easily at hand's reach. It had a white color and Negan knew that it would be red when he would finish spanking him. 

He rubbed his palm on Daryl's bottom and heard Daryl taking a deep breath. 

"You will get 20" Negan announced "after each hit, you'll count them and thank me"

"Yes sir" Daryl nodded in agreement. "I understand"

"Good boy" Negan answered as he brought his hand down to Daryl's bottom. Daryl felt a sting but he enjoyed it when Negan was spanking him. 

"One Sir, thank you," he said to Negan. 

By the time they got to twenty, Daryl was panting and he could feel his bottom sore. 

"Twenty Sir. Thank you..." Daryl let out as Negan finished spanking him. Daryl's bottom had a red color now. 

Negan helped him to his feet and untied him. He wasn't ready yet though. 

"Get on the bed, in all fours, and don't look" he ordered Daryl who climbed to the bed and got into position. Negan turned his back on the bed and pulled a butt plug from a drawer. He made sure that it had enough lube to be putting it into Daryl with ease. 

He approached Daryl and looked at his spanked bottom. Rubbed it with gentle moves before inserting the butt plug into Daryl's tight hole. The other man moaned at the sensation, despite stinging him a bit. 

"That will stay inside you for the night," Negan said to him "if you're good, gonna remove it in the morning. Now I'll cuddle you"

Daryl nodded and laid on his back while feeling the plug inside of him. 

Negan changed into pajamas and laid next to Daryl as he covered them both. He checked that Daryl was comfortable enough despite the soreness and the plug. He was very obedient to him. 

He turned off the light and wrapped his arm around Daryl who snuggled to him for warmth and to get comforted. 

Negan placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Goodnight Daryl," he said to him softly. 

Daryl took a small breath and said goodnight to him as well. He closed his eyes, feeling a warmth spreading inside of him as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Negan let out a yawn as he woke up to the light of day. He blinked his eyes and saw Daryl staring at him while he had been sleeping. He was thankful that the other man didn't seem upset. Had spanked him and put a plug on him the night before, after all. Knew that Daryl was a sensitive person and he should be careful with him. 

One wrong move and their thing could easily be ruined. It was not like he would be forcing Daryl if he wanted to end it with him. Negan knew deep inside of him that he would be releasing him in an instant if Daryl's wish was to get away from him and not be his submissive anymore. The thought made him feel a pang of pain inside of him. 

"Hey," he said instead as he smirked at Daryl and leaned in to kiss his lips "good morning gorgeous"

Daryl felt his face getting hotter as he blushed but he kissed Negan as well. 

"Good morning, sir" he replied, a bit shyly. Negan felt himself getting hard. Daryl was the most perfect sub he could have ever dream of having. 

"Slept well?" Negan asked as he did. Had been stupid to allowing Daryl to be sleeping away from him. Wished they could get to cuddle every day from now and on. 

Daryl nodded as he thought of it. It had been great to sleep with Negan's arm wrapped around him. Made him feel safe but it was also possessive. That he was Negan's and only his. 

"I did, sir. Thank you for cuddling me" Daryl replied with a smile playing on his face. 

"You're welcome" Negan smiled back at him. His view drifted downward and saw Daryl's hardness poking underneath the covers. He smirked to himself. 

"Well, well..." he drawled "didn't know that you had a "problem" down there" 

Daryl blushed harder and pouted. 

"Why should I mention it?" he asked as if he didn't know why. 

Negan repositioned himself so that he was on top of Daryl. 

"Because I can help you take care of this problem..." he said suggestively. 

Daryl rolled his eyes at that. 

"Time to inspect you" Negan announced cheerfully and Daryl nodded despite his slight embarrassment. 

Negan was making him very turned on first thing in the morning. Plus the butt plug that was left inside him all night long. He was aching for more. He wanted Negan to remove the plug and fill him up. 

The older man removed the bed covers slowly from him as he looked down at Daryl, exposing his naked form. 

Negan saw Daryl's dick being hard and felt an urge to make him cum. That wasn't the time though right now. Daryl was breathing heavily as Negan looked at his cock. Wishing he would touch him there. 

Instead of touching him, Negan wanted to see Daryl's bottom. He bet that it would be hard for Daryl to be with a plug stuffed in him for so many hours. 

Daryl got to his hands and knees so that Negan could see what he wanted. 

He got behind him and looked at his butt cheeks that still had a shade of red. He rubbed his hands on them and heard Daryl moaning. Negan gave him a playful slap with his palm that wasn't meant to hurt him. Daryl jumped slightly at that but regained control of himself and stayed still. 

Negan checked his asshole that was stretched out by the butt plug. It was moving as Daryl was taking in breaths. 

"Such a good boy for keeping your plug in place" Negan praised him. He had found several sex toys and was planning on using them on Daryl which on its own was very exciting. 

Negan took a hold of the plug and shifted it a bit to get a reaction from Daryl who closed his eyes at the feeling. He was very sensitive.

"Take a breath," Negan said to him as he wanted to remove the plug. 

Daryl did and he pulled the plug out with a slippery sound. Daryl moaned and Negan looked at the plug which was very wet by now. 

Negan left it to the side and inspected Daryl's hole that had been stretched out. Saw liquid leaking out of Daryl and it made his dick get hard inside his pajama pants. Without a warning, he leaned in and tasted Daryl's hole. 

"Mmm," Daryl moaned out with pleasure. Negan kept licking his hole. 

Daryl felt like he would explode and thought of rubbing his cock against the bed covers to create some friction and possibly cum. Negan noticed it though and flipped him on his back immediately. 

"You get to cum when I say so," he said to Daryl possessively in a form of an order. 

Daryl swallowed hard but he nodded. 

"Ok sir" he agreed with a sigh and kept himself. 

Negan removed his pants as he kept eye contact with Daryl. 

He aligned his cock with Daryl's entrance and pushed in slowly. Daryl let out a gasp as he took Negan in. 

Negan started moving inside of him and could feel Daryl's warmth, wrapping around his member. He thrust harder as he took hold of Daryl from his collar. 

"Who do you belong to?" Negan demanded as he was close. He wanted to hear Daryl saying it. 

Daryl moaned again and he looked up at him. 

"You, Negan. You own me..." he said as he breathed heavily. 

"That's right" Negan agreed as he moved his body harder. When he felt that his edge was close, he grabbed Daryl's hips and slammed into him. 

Soon he climaxed into him and he removed himself from Daryl as he saw his cum leaking out. 

Daryl was looking at him desperately and Negan couldn't find it in him to not take care of his erection as well. He grabbed Daryl's dick and stroked him. Daryl kept moaning and very soon he was cumming at Negan's hand, making his cock soft again. 

Negan let him relax back on the bed as Daryl felt the tiredness of his orgasm. Negan laid back next to him and looked at Daryl with a smirk. 

"What a morning..." he said and Daryl let out a soft chuckle at that. 

Negan worked on his collar and removed it ,much to Daryl's surprise ,as he didn't expect that from him. He left it to the side as he leaned in and kissed Daryl's throat where the collar had been. 

He sighed as he looked down at him again. 

"Come on, let's go have breakfast..." he drawled and Daryl gave him a nod in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl sat on a chair by the kitchen table and looked at Negan as he was making them an omelet with eggs that Daryl had brought. Negan had given him a pair of pajamas to wear because he didn't want him to catch a cold. 

Negan was humming a tune as he was making them breakfast. Soon their breakfast was ready and Negan served the most for Daryl and whatever was left for him. Daryl needed food and didn't seem that he was eating well, at least when he was away from Negan. So it was his duty to be taking care of him instead. 

"Thank you," Daryl said as Negan left the dish in front of him. 

Negan smiled and sat down as well. 

"Bon appetite" he answered as they started eating. 

"So..." Negan drawled after awhile "Are you planning on going to Alexandria later today?"

Daryl bit his lip, unsure. He wasn't very much in the mood to return just yet. 

"I could stay with you and return tomorrow," he said eventually. 

Negan brightened up at that. He wanted Daryl to be staying. 

"I would like that very much. Look erm- wanted to apologize for suggesting that you didn't deserve to be staying with me..." Negan drawled with regrets. 

Daryl sighed. "It's ok, don't apologize"

"No, I want to. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and I know that this house isn't much, but want you to think of it as your own as well"

Daryl seemed hesitant "...doesn't matter if you say hurtful things...I'm supposed to take them" 

Negan's furrowed his eyebrows at that. 

"I'm not sure that this is how it works. Come on, Daryl. You said to not be hurting you, that involves words too"

"I'm ok," Daryl said after he stared at him for some seconds "don't worry about me or my feelings"

Negan sighed. He didn't want Daryl to be feeling bad and bottling up his pain. This was about making him feel better, not worse. 

They finished breakfast in silence but Negan kept glaring at him when Daryl wasn't paying attention. 

Daryl swallowed his last bite and looked at him. 

"So..." he drawled "what are you normally doing when I'm not here to torture?" 

Negan pouted at that but he could get that Daryl said it playfully. 

"Not much..." Negan responded as he narrowed his eyes at him "just waiting for you to come back mostly so that I can torture you"

"You have a long day then..." Daryl drawled as he rested his back against the chair. 

"What are you doing when you're not with me?" Negan questioned. 

"I'm thinking of how there is not an asshole around to be controlling me..." Daryl said sarcastically. 

"Hmm" Negan drawled "is that so?"

"Yeah" Daryl answered with a small smirk "other than that, you know...scavenging, taking care of the kids. That kind of stuff...."

"So caring about everyone else but for yourself, basically" Negan concluded with a sigh. He moved his chair backward and motioned for Daryl to come to sit on his lap. Daryl did so and he stared at his eyes. 

"Wish I could be there to take care of you," Negan said bitterly. It hurt him a lot to be away from Daryl. 

"I'm here, am I not?" Daryl asked as he sighed. 

"You are, but it still pains me that I can't be there for you..." Negan drawled as he bit his bottom lip. 

Daryl rested his head against Negan's. 

"It is what it is," he said to him quietly "we have to accept it"


	5. Chapter 5

"Want us to be spending some quality time together" Negan announced with a smirk. 

"Erm..." Daryl drawled "explain your definition of quality time because I don't think that our definitions match..."

Negan pouted. "Don't be a prick, Daryl. Quality time means spending time with you and doing something together. Not in the bedroom necessarily... We could go out. Don't you have the motorcycle with you?"

"I do," Daryl said as he thought about it "all right then. I happen to like your definition. What do you have in mind?"

"I know a nice place not so far away. We could go there and then return so that I can make dinner for you" Negan said to him. 

Daryl didn't have a better idea, truth be told, and seeing Negan excited in the prospect of spending time together, made him not want to decline. 

"Alright, let's do things your way" he agreed and saw Negan smiling at him. 

"Knew you'd come around," Negan said as he leaned in to kiss him. 

"Eh you know, it's hard to say no to you. You're pretty stubborn..." Daryl mumbled as he kissed him back. 

"That I am" Negan replied "Let's get you dressed warmly and we are good to go"

"On it," Daryl said and he led the way to the bedroom to find some clothes to be wearing. Negan smiled and followed behind him. 

\---

Negan didn't think that he'd ever get bored of seeing Daryl riding his motorcycle. He was such a badass like that. Had left the crossbow to it since they'd agreed that no weapons were to enter the house. It was protected from Walkers either way. It's not that they didn't trust each other, they just had witnessed enough violence to last for a lifetime. Didn't want to be bringing it between them. Not again. Out there protection was necessary though. 

He gave Daryl instructions as he drove and soon they reached their destination. Negan had been left only with a horse but it was enough to be getting around. Had discovered a river in the middle of the forest and wanted to show it to Daryl. He knew that if someone appreciated nature, that would be him. Daryl had always loved being out there in the woods and Negan was starting to like it as well through Daryl. It could be very peaceful. Daryl turned off the engine and they both got out. 

Negan smirked at Daryl as he positioned his crossbow behind his back and took him by the hand. They started walking into the woods and Negan wrapped his arm around Daryl who found himself leaning closer to Negan's touch. Soon enough they reached their destination and Daryl saw a big river running with force through the forest. It looked beautiful indeed. They sat by it at some big rocks and Daryl rested his head on Negan's shoulder. 

They sat in silence when suddenly Negan let out a sigh. 

"Hey..." he drawled "are you planning on telling anyone where you are going when you come to me?" 

Daryl removed his head from his shoulder and looked at him. 

"No, why would I?" he asked, looking puzzled. 

Negan felt frustrated at that. Didn't want Daryl to be lying because of him. These people were his family. 

"If they find out, don't you think that they will feel betrayed?"

"They won't find out. Everyone knows that I might spend days out there when scavenging or hunting. We are safe and plan to keep it that way" Daryl said decisively. 

"So I'll always be your dirty little secret?" Negan questioned as he felt very weird at that thought. He didn't just feel weird,he felt sad. 

Daryl let out a deep sigh. 

"What are you asking from me Negan? Can't make them trust you. No matter what I or you do. I'm just thankful that some people have accepted you. Judith, Lydia, Carol...to them I may say it at some point. I'm not ready to confront everyone though. So don't force me to..." Daryl said bitterly. 

Negan frowned at his reaction, he could get Daryl's position though. He wrapped his arm back around him, trying to comfort him. 

"I'll never force you into things you don't want, ok? Never again" he said to Daryl calmly "just don't want to lose you, that's all"

Daryl leaned back to Negan. 

"You won't," he said as he looked at the tall trees that were almost blocking the cloudy sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Negan and Daryl had been walking by the river's bank with Negan's arm wrapped around his waist. 

"Maybe we should be going" Daryl commented as he saw the dark clouds above them. It looked like it would be raining. 

"Let's stay a bit more, please?" Negan pleaded with him. He enjoyed being out there with Daryl. Going out all alone was no fun. 

"Alright, I suppose we can stay a bit more," Daryl said with a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Have I told you lately how gorgeous you are?" Negan smirked at him. 

Daryl blushed at that. "I am not something special..." he drawled. 

"To me you are" Negan said decisively. 

"Thank you..." Daryl replied hesitantly. He had spent a large part of his life being invisible to others. When he was drawing attention to him, it never ended well. Hence Negan taking him as a prisoner back then. At least now he was appreciated by some people, although few. 

Negan turned his attention back to the view around them when suddenly he saw a wooden bridge that was crossing the river. 

"Hey look at that!" he said excitedly as he grabbed Daryl by the hand to get them closer to the bridge. "We can cross to the other side"

Daryl eyed the bridge and it was old. 

"Negan I don't think that's a good idea," he said as he frowned "we don't need to cross the river. The motorcycle is from that side"

Negan wanted to do it though. Daryl crossed his arms as he looked at him with worry. He was halfway through and turned to Daryl. 

"Look, it's fine," he said as he tried to calm Daryl down. "Come on"

Daryl bit his lip and thought to go as well when suddenly the wooden planks broke as they couldn't support Negan's weight. 

"Negan watch out!" Daryl yelled at him but it was too late. 

Negan found himself in the cold river that pushed him away from the bridge with force while Daryl witnessed the whole thing in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

"Negan!" Daryl yelled out as Negan's head got underwater. He felt panic rising inside of him. Negan wasn't responding to him. 

Daryl removed his crossbow and got ready to jump in, try to save him. The river had a lot of force and it was quite deep. He couldn't believe how fast it had all happened. 

He saw Negan's body getting further from that damn bridge and he ran after him to find a spot so that he could jump in and get him. Suddenly Negan let out a gasp and his head appeared on the surface again. He tried to swim towards the shore but he was freezing. 

He saw a fallen tree not so far away from him and tried his hardest to get to it. With a lot of struggle, he managed to grab it and held on to it as best as he could. 

Daryl hurried to him and got on the tree. He walked carefully towards Negan. Had to get him out of there right now. 

He offered Negan his hand and he looked at him weakly. 

"Come on Negan" Daryl pleaded him "take my hand"

Negan struggled a bit but let his one hand from the tree and grabbed Daryl's hand. Daryl tried his hardest but managed to pull him up eventually. The older man was shaking and was soaked to the bone. Daryl looked at him with worry as he supported him carefully so they could get to shore again, using the fallen tree. 

Negan laid down when his feet touched the ground. He was shivering and was very cold. 

Daryl sat down beside him and looked very upset. 

"Why did you do that?" Daryl demanded to know as Negan couldn't even form a sentence. That's how cold he was. 

"I-i'm...s-sorry" he managed to let out as their eyes met. 

Daryl sighed and wrapped his arm around him trying to warm him up a bit. He was very cold to the touch. 

"Have to take you back home right now" Daryl said to him and Negan nodded with a sore expression. 

"Y-yes," he said while he trembled "let's go..."

Daryl looked at him with worry in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry..." Negan sobbed out. He had endangered himself and Daryl out of stupidity. 

"You need to get to warmth" Daryl replied "that's important right now and not be apologizing. Although don't think that I'm not mad at you" he warned as he supported Negan.

"You have every right to be..." Negan mumbled as he was feeling very sore.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they reached Negan's house it had started raining as well. Daryl was still relatively warm but Negan was already shivering pretty hard behind him. Daryl parked the motorcycle and helped Negan get out. He supported him and got them both inside the warm house. 

"Come on" Daryl said to him decisively "clothes off"

"S-shouldn't I-I be the one to say that?" Negan questioned as he let out a rough cough. 

"You're such an asshole," Daryl said with annoyance as he let out an angry sound "if you weren't close to becoming an icicle, we would be having a fight right now for your stupid ideas. Clothes off I said" he added demandingly. 

Negan trembled as he removed his clothes. Daryl tried to dry his hair with a towel as he walked to the bathroom. He turned the water to warm for Negan and saw him appearing behind him. Thankfully he had gotten rid of the soaked clothes. 

"Get in," Daryl said to him with a grumpy tone "you need to get warmed"

"Y-you won't come in as well?" Negan questioned but he complied with Daryl's words. 

"No" Daryl replied as he denied Negan's request. 

Negan pouted but sat down in the tub. The warm water felt like heaven right now, with how cold he was feeling. 

Daryl started washing him up. Couldn't find it in him to let Negan on his own. 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn and do whatever comes to mind?" Daryl asked as he helped Negan with the bath. 

"I said I'm sorry" Negan protested as he was still trembling "thought it would hold..."

Daryl looked at him and let out a sigh. Negan needed a babysitter. He was convinced of it. Had felt so worried when he saw him struggling in that river. Negan and his brilliant ideas... 

"T-thank you for helping me out..." Negan drawled hesitantly. "You could have left me to drown"

"Was considering it for a second but then who would I have to be controlling me?" Daryl asked as their eyes met. 

"E-exactly..." Negan replied with another cough. 

Daryl turned off the water and looked at him with worry. 

"Hey, don't you ever do that to me again, alright?" he demanded as he felt his eyes stinging "want you in one piece. Was very scared of what could have happened to you"

Negan felt a tear rolling down his cheek. All jokes aside he had been afraid as well. The river had been very cold and the waters had force. He could have easily hit a rock or something and get injured seriously. 

"I'm sorry Daryl..." he said with regrets. "Sorry for making you worried"

Daryl felt a pang of pain at seeing him crying. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"Shh," he said to him, trying to soothe him down "don't get more upset. You have me to take care of you. You're not alone. Let's get you to bed to lay down..."

"Ok..." Negan agreed with soreness as he carefully stood up and Daryl covered him with a dry towel. He wrapped his arms around him as he gave him a tight hug to comfort him. Negan was his life now. The prospect of getting hurt terrified him. 

He was starting to get that their thing was much deeper than being his submissive and that was something that caused him both happiness, but also worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl started making a soup for Negan as he had put him to lay down and to stay as warm as possible. Could hear him coughing though from the kitchen. He focused on making the soup as good as possible because Negan needed it right now, despite not being as good as he was at cooking. 

He put some in a bowl when it was ready and walked back to the bedroom. Negan looked at him as he entered and their eyes met. 

"You didn't have to go through all that..." Negan commented as he knew that cooking wasn't something very enjoyable for Daryl. Yet he had done it for him. 

"It will help you," Daryl said to him as he sat down by his side. 

"Thank you" Negan replied as he took the bowl from Daryl and started eating slowly. It did make him feel better although he was feeling a roughness in his throat. 

Daryl brought some food for himself as well and he sat by Negan's side to eat together. When they both finished, he took the bowls to the kitchen and came back to the bedroom so that he could keep Negan company. 

"I am not feeling well..." Negan drawled as he was feeling quite weak. 

Daryl laid down beside him and took Negan's hand in his. 

"I'm here for you" Daryl promised him "you're gonna stay in bed and will be fine in no time" 

"Don't want you to feel obligated to be helping me..." Negan drawled as he bit his lip, unsure of himself.

Daryl shifted his body to look at him. 

"It's not an obligation to care about someone Negan. I do care about you. You did something stupid. But don't beat yourself up over it..." 

"Right..." Negan answered although he was always doubting as to why Daryl would choose to be staying with him willingly. 

Daryl snuggled closer to him and covered them better with the blankets. 

"You're the most grumpy, possessive, and yet charming person left on the earth, I believe," Daryl said teasingly as he wrapped his arm around Negan. 

"...and you're the bravest, badass and caring one," Negan said to him with a smirk playing on his lips "can't believe that you're mine" 

"I am, believe it" Daryl replied as he leaned in to give him a soft kiss. 

"Can't get enough of you" Negan said as he kissed him back. He wished that he was feeling better right now. "Should have kept you in bed instead..." he said as he pouted. 

Daryl let out a chuckle at that. 

"Be well soon and we'll have all the time you want to be staying in bed" 

Negan rested his head against Daryl and felt himself relaxing at his soft breathing. 

"Can't wait" he mumbled as he closed his eyes and felt tiredness getting to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl woke up to the light of day. Thankfully it was a sunnier day and seemed warmer as well. He looked beside him and saw Negan sleeping. He had been taking care of him the day before as he had been coughing. 

Negan let out a cough again and blinked his eyes as he saw Daryl already awake. 

"Hey..." he drawled "good morning"

"Morning, you asshole...You are sick" Daryl said in frustration. 

"I've gotten my throat sliced. This is nothing" Negan replied, joking a bit, although he had indeed gotten sick. 

"Hmm..." Daryl grumbled in response. "You'll be drinking tea and in general eating warm foods to get better soon"

"You know what else can warm me up?" Negan questioned innocently as he smirked at him. 

Daryl sighed when he heard that. Of course, that's what Negan would think as a way of getting warm. Truth be told he wanted it as well. Was aching for Negan to touch him again. 

Their eyes met and Negan could see the want in Daryl's eyes. Had the same desire as himself, despite feeling weaker due to his cold. 

"Take the pajamas off" Negan ordered as he wanted him right now. 

Daryl complied immediately and stood up next to Negan's side of the bed to get naked. Could feel Negan's eyes on him as he removed all of his clothes, looking at him intensely. 

Negan got Daryl's collar and leash out from the bedside table beside him. 

"Get on your knees to put them on you" he ordered Daryl who knelt beside him. 

Negan had a long time to put the leash on him and he was very excited. He buckled up the collar to his throat and attached the leash to the metal ring. 

When all was in place he gave Daryl a pull forward from the leash to remind him that he was the one in control. 

"Come on, get on the bed," he commanded Daryl as he guided him with the leash. 

Negan held the leash tighter to keep Daryl still as he removed his pants as well. 

Daryl shallowed dryly as he was very turned on already and it wasn't missed on Negan. 

"You have to get punished for your behavior yesterday, don't you think?" Negan said to him as he yanked his leash "only I get to order you, not vice versa. What do you say to that?"

Daryl nodded as he was already very hard. 

"Please Sir...want you to punish me. I've been misbehaving..." Daryl said as he bit his bottom lip.

"Yes, you have," Negan said to him as he sat up so that he could put Daryl in the position he wanted to so that they could begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Negan positioned Daryl in between his legs so that he would suck him off. These lips wrapped around his cock...Negan felt like he would cum immediately. 

He grabbed Daryl's leash more firmly to remind him that he was his and only. 

"You will suck me off and then I'll put you to that cage I've found, completely untouched, as punishment for yesterday. That's not a manner to speak to your master or denying him..."

Daryl whimpered at that but kept sucking Negan. Of course, he would find an opportunity to lock him to a dog cage he had found. Had managed to get away for several weeks without Negan putting him in it, but guessed he would do it eventually. 

"Don't get any smart ideas of getting yourself to cum either. Your hands will be tied up behind your back so that you can't touch what belongs to me" Negan warned him. 

"Hmm" Daryl groaned at the thought of it, but Negan was his master and he had to obey. If he wanted to punish him then he could do it. 

Soon enough Negan was cumming and Daryl tried to swallow it all. He looked up at Negan who was watching him intensely. 

"Good boy" Negan praised him "but your punishment still stands. You will stay in that cage until I'm sure you've learned your lesson to not be ordering your master"

Daryl let out a small whine. He had just wanted for Negan to not get worse by staying with the soaked clothes on. Wasn't like he was acting like a dominant. Knew that Negan didn't need a particular reason to punish him though. 

"Stay here until I bring the cage. Want it to be here so I can check on you" Negan announced and stood up. He let a small cough but was feeling much better already. 

He went to the living room and got the cage he had discovered on a run. It was quite big so that Daryl wouldn't be squeezed. Grabbed a pair of handcuffs as well and took them both to their bedroom. 

Daryl was laying all naked in bed and he swallowed dryly when he saw what Negan had brought. 

Negan let them both by the bed and looked at him. 

"Hey, we can stop if you don't want to..." he said to Daryl gently, leaving the dominant voice to the side. If he was scared he wouldn't be putting him in with force. 

Daryl thought about it. He wanted to get punished despite being afraid. Wanted to be treated like a submissive though and Negan knew best what he should do to him. 

"No, sir. I will take my punishment" he said to him. 

Negan smirked at him as he took a hold of the leash again. Daryl got on his knees and Negan led him to the dog cage. Thankfully it used to be for big dogs so it could fit him more than enough and there was space left as well. When he got him in, Negan put the handcuffs on, so that he wouldn't be touching himself. 

He waited for Daryl to sit down and get himself as comfortable as possible and then locked the door behind him, securing it. 

Daryl could already feel himself getting hard but he couldn't touch his cock. It would be a struggle until Negan decided to let him out and possibly giving him a release. 

"I am gonna sleep again for a while," Negan said to him as Daryl looked at his eyes behind the bars. "Will check on you when I wake up..."

"Ok Sir," Daryl said to him. He yearned for Negan to let him out right now so that they could cuddle again. Wished that he wouldn't have to stay for too long in that cage so that he could be with Negan again. 

Negan laid back to bed and he glanced at Daryl one more time. He was so hot being locked up in that cage. Covered himself so that he wouldn't get sicker and closed his eyes. Had tiredness still. Daryl stared at him for a while before he closed his eyes as well and rested his head against the bars.


End file.
